The Real Adventures of Superman and Supergirl
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: An summary of a televion season for an AU version of Superman and Supergirl
1. The Girl of Steel

KEY  
  
[Kryptonese decoded.]  
#########################################################################  
"[Time is ticking away. Long ago, Kiz Kiz-El discover that our planet. First our planet was a solid core, similar to Earth. Next, like Oa, to had a liguid-based core. Now, it turned into a gas. This gas is the end of all of us.]" Jor-El stated. "[The coucil members argee to take action, but didn't when Kiz did not reappear after a week time.]."  
  
"[Get real, Jor-El.] " stated Tal-Zin. "[But Kiz didn't write that books. We think it's just that patrical joker, Ra-Xi that written that book that you claim Kiz Kiz-El did.]"  
  
"[She did! I had proof. This computer record has Kiz'Kiz-El s real voice.]" stated Jor-EL "[On it. She tells ours about our core, what it would become before the end. It matches by theory of Krypton's end.]"  
  
"[Rao nevers gambles with the planets. Why would be kill our plant? We are a loving race, honor life before death. You need to get over that Xel's henchman in you, Jor-El.]" stated a coucil member.  
  
"[Sheol! I wish this planet exploded when Kiz Kiz-El was around! Then I won't had worry about this!!!]  
shouted Jor-El, as he stumped away. "  
  
###########################################################################  
  
"[They didn't belive you?]" asked Lara, Jor-El's wife.   
  
"[They say 'Rao never gambles with the planets'. I show them by proofs...like... glowing rocks...., light rays from the future..... and even Kiz's old books.....,computer disk....even old council files. And they cliam that moron Ra-Xi did it! For Rao's sake, why did they took that vote when I asked. They keep telling me that I'm beening working too hard. Some members of the council members think I want take over Krypton. That's a bunch of lies and they know it.]" stated Jor-El.  
  
"[Should we do 'Plan-K?]" asked Lara, with a sad voice.  
  
"[Of course. At least, if Kryptonian explodes, you and that child will survice.]" stated Jor-El.   
  
They move to a rocket. It's looks big enough for just two people.   
  
"[I'm having Gal-Al's nerves.]" stated Lara. Jor-El nervously wonder what's going on . "Gal-Al's nerves" is similar to Earth's "cold feet". In otherwords, Lara is having some second thoughts.  
  
"[What is it, Lara?]" asked Jor-El.  
  
"[With my weight, it might never make it to Earth.]" stated Lara sadly. "[Let's give our 'Star Child', Kal-El. to Earth!]" She was holding a baby boy, with black hair. He was wrapped in red, blue and yellow blanket.  
  
"[My Rao's power shine on him.]" stated Jor-El. "And make him land safely.]"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Clark Kent was walking nervously around his apartment. Never even his power of recalliton had this much power. In dreams, usually about Lois Lane's strange appents, or Superman getting medevil on Xel. Clark Kent check every inch of bedroom. Clark wonder if the metor he got last knight had hidden red Kryptonite in it, but he reminder Prof. Hamilaton's remark. The metor was 90% lead, which should had at least cover a good portion of the Kryptonite. Clark need some fresh air. He quicky make this way to his closet. He quicky removed the famous red and blue tights of his other indenity, SUPERMAN! The Man of Steel. The Last Son of Krypton, The Man of Tomorrow. As Superman, Clark fights for a never ending for truth, justice and the American way.   
  
Something strange is going happen to day. I know it. Clark thoughted as he flew off.  
  
  
#########SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL: THE REAL ADVENTURES########################  
#########EPOSIDE #1: The Girl of Steel##############################################  
#########BY DR. THINKER#######################################################  
  
On top of the "Daily Planet", Clark suited as Superman watch as Tanya Leets, Jiimmy Olsen, Perry White, and Lois Lane. With Superman was friendly helpers such as Prof. Hamilaton, and Lena Luthor, one of the more honorable members of Lex's family. Much of the noise was that of the rocket, the engine still workin, but then some spoke up.  
  
"What's up? Sups?" ask Tanya. "Got a dream? It's seems that you look more nervously then a Pre-Crisis May Mines."  
  
"Who's she?" ask Lois.  
  
"Well, if we in Powerman's world, you would be her, Lois.. She's Powerman's girlfriend reporter." stated Tanya. "And the talboits papers are still calling title you as "Superman's girlfriend." Don't they?"  
  
A groan sliped from Jimmy's lip. Tanya has always been corpairing the two heros and their cast, including villains. Jimmy hated when he's compated to Jake Oyster, Powerman's Pal. Speaking of heros with power, his thoughts to Superman, who seems to holding a book. Everytime, Superman rechecks his rocket that brought him to Earth from Krypton, he founds new stuff that his father, Jor-El put in the rocket. The book seems to be marked with the red and yellow S that usually on Superman's chest..   
  
"Well, I'm won't belive this. But Kiz Kiz-El did exist on Krypton. She was a Kryptonain who discover our galaxy. By my super-calucation, it would be durning the "Black Plague" in the Dark Ages here on Earth and Krypton would had almost match present day, Earth." stated Superman  
  
"I wonder if God plays dice with the comos."wonders Tanya outlound. She got a few laughs, most from the human who work in the same building. Prof. Hamilaton, Lena Luthor, and Superman was still reading and checking the history book of the "House of El". She looked up and see Lena Luthor leaving Superman's side.  
  
"Hey, Tanya." stated Lena.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Luthor?" asked Tanya nervously.  
  
'DON'T CALL ME THAT!" shouted Lena.   
  
"Ouch! I don't had Superman's ears, Lena." stated Tanya, rubbing her back right ear.   
  
"Sorry, but I'm not have a easy relationship, since Superman annoyed at my brother at his ocean party. I give some strange honorable remarks that even steaming Lex a little bit more." stated Lena. "I got plans, Lena Electrics has plans for the Superman Week for Metropis, and I need some help. And since Kal-El himself is busy."  
  
"I'm was picked.." stated Tanya.  
  
Lena only nodded as Tanya and her headed for the stairs's door.   
##################################################################################  
  
  
Strange. Metroplis's Alien Ave and Main Street, seems to be one of the best area to turn if you don't want to get a traffic jail,, if not the empty area in history of Metroplis. But it should not be like Space Ave and Planet St., thought Superman, It's seems that the people are in a rush, today. Let's seems what's going on?  
  
Superman used his power of telescorping vision to see a teenage woman, who has blonde hair and blue eye,. Mostly like, she might had got caught up with gang war, but Superman remember most of the gang war are Killer Stones, who live near LexCorp, and Lexors, a group of LexCorp lovers. That was prety fair.. Their fight take place mostly in and around what is own by LexCorp or Lena Electrics. Next, she might had accidently faill out from a plane,but Superman been caught planes since his first appearance. Superman x-ray her body. It seems that it didn't look like it had work. Superman is immune to his own X-ray vision. Superman is puzzled by this thought. Superman landed in the street. It's seems the cars are impainting for her to wake up. Superman is afaird that the car might right over her. Quicky, he fly down, easily liffted but the woman and fly off. Funny, I thought she would weight a few pounds, because of yo-yo diets most teenages are on."  
  
##################################################################################  
  
"Well, Prof. Hamilaton? Any clues?" asked Superman. He and Prof. Hamilaton was eximaing the strange woman with the help of S.T.A.R. Lab."  
  
"The only things is that she's from space. She might not be from Krypton, but it's seems that his watch lookings kind of spacely too me." stated Prof. Hamilaton.   
  
"[Hey! Illogicals! I come from Krypton! What do you think I wasn't harmed by your stupid laser-beams? I know for fact that Kryptonains had super-powers until the yellow sun. I was the one that created the yellow star, Jygan-4 to test out that theory out]."  
  
"She's talking, but we can't piece together the lauguge." stated Lois.  
  
"The only thing I got from her was illogical, laser-beam, yellow,and created." stated Superman.   
  
"[Illogical. Why would some from Kryptonian and have my crest on their chest, you couldn't even be a member of the 'House of El']." stated the woman.  
  
"What did she say this time?" asked Prof. Hamilatn.  
  
"Only got a couple. And it's familar phrase,. the 'House of El', which I belong to. " replied Superman  
  
"She's Kryptonian." stated Prof Hamilaton. "You know? Maybe your computers at your Fortess could help us."  
  
"[Please, Rao, have mercy on me. Why do you desere to put your Cold Caves of Evil.]" stated the woman."I been good in your name!!!!!!!!!!!!!]!"  
  
"Did she say something?" asked Prof. Haamilaton  
  
"Yes. But it's seems she to be calling Rao for mercy." replied Superman.  
  
"The Kryptonian god?" asked Prof. Hamilaton.  
  
"No duh, Earthings! Looks have to you languge to talk!" stated the woman. "I was semi-working. I didn't want to move my legs, because my legs always seems to give me problems!."  
  
Prof. Hamilaton jumped behind Superman. Mostly English-speaking Kryptonians come from a certain area of the universe, called the "Phantom Zone.", another dimisonal that holds the worst villains of Krypton..  
  
"But I got a question?" asked the woman   
  
"What is it?" asked the Prof. Hamilaton.  
  
"Who is that strange suited man who wears by chest?" asked the woman.  
  
"He's Kal-El, Jor-El's son. He's call himself, Superman." replied Prof. Hamilaton.  
  
"You know something, you got come from a latter period of Kryptonian's history, then were I was. So what's Superman's origin?"  
  
"I will answer this question for the woman." stated Supeman. "But before, I do. What's is your name."  
  
"Kiz Kiz-El." stated the woman.  
  
Thought Superman was still standing still, his mind was racing thought brain.   
  
Now it's was denifity. This same person was mention in that dream ealier! Superman thoughted.  
  
"Well, Kiz Kiz-El, I tell you and the way to a certain palace." stated Superman. "I take your there.."  
  
##############################################################################  
  
  
"Did she broke the remote control yet, Pa?" asked Clark.   
  
Jothathan Kent replied, "Not yet. But it was a close call, when she used her heat vision."  
  
"So many channels, has our super-daughter discover?" asked Martha.  
  
"Thanks heveans, for Lana,for hooking up DirectTV for us. At least count. It was 100 channels. She's is  
on the History Channel." stated Jothathan.   
  
"Funny, how she come from a different timne period of the samel planet that you can from." stated Martha.  
  
Kiz Kiz-El was dress in a blue blouse, purple earrings, orange shorts, and strange pink shoes. Clark never say this, but she was wearing a red belt with the "El's sheild" on it. When Clark first saw here, she was wearing a pink uniform on.   
  
"Well, Kal-El. Wondering what happen to that pink outfit? Well, it's was my lab outfitt." stated Kiz. "But looks like my warning for the future didn't work."  
  
"That could win an understantment of the year award." stated Clark.   
  
Kiz's face flash a smile. It's seems her late kinmen seems to have gotten the dead-pan humor she has.  
  
"Can you do some for me, Kal-El?"  
  
"Get middle-size piece of ruby from the Earth.." stated Kiz. "I tell you the reason when you return."  
  
###############################################################################  
  
  
"Where's Kiz? Is she up to something?" asked Clark He was in his Superman outfit. "Where's ma, pa?"  
  
"Martha is out shopping for woman's clothing with Lana. Ms. Kiz-El is the next room, and her something must having some to do with using Martha's sewing mechines for a few hours straight." anwser Jothathan.  
  
Clark walked slowly into the next room. Kiz was sitting on chair near Martha's sewing mechine.. The sewing mechine had nothing it,but they seems to be small of amount of blue, yellow and red threat in Martha's sewing basket.. Kiz was wearing her pink uniform again.  
  
"When I do experiments, I keep wearing by pink uniform. Helps me think. By the way, can you do a double-check with your X-ray vision?" asked Kiz as Clark place the huge ruby on top of the sewing table, wear the sewing mechine sits.   
  
"Check what?" asked Clark. "I don't see anything."  
  
"I forget his uniform in lead-lined, because Science Coucil members some time deal with dangerous checimals." stated Superman as she started toi remove her lab uniform slowly.  
  
Clark turned his head to prevent to see a naked woman. He doesn't want to see a naked woman at all..   
  
"You can turn head back, Kal-El." stated Kzi.  
  
Kiz wasn't naked, she was wearing a female version of his Superman outfit. Instead of a red tights, she wearing a red skirt. Her boots were blue. On the self behind Kiz was a red wig and an old pair of Martha's eyeglasses.   
  
"So what's the ruby for?" asked Clark.  
  
"Watch!" replied Kiz has she started her heat-vision. It's seems that it was full power which could melt anything. When it was done. They only a small about of ruby. The left-over Ruby was shape into two-S shape items.   
  
"Ruby earrings. Since I use blue boots, and need something red to show off my blue eyes." Kiz laughed.   
  
"Girls! They all the same even the ones from Krypton." stated Jothathan.  
  
"I got a lot of different clothing. Lana Lang help out. Don't worry, about she's knows about Clark's sercet. What ever your don't like, or can't match, she would love it for her job." stated Martha as walking into the room.  
  
"What her job?" asked Kiz Kiz-El.  
  
"She works at the head of 'Warehouse of Clothing' on WB Studios' lot." stated Martha as Kiz placed her earrings in her hole. "She hold all clothing on the lot. She keeps some stuff when they need some teenages for school dramas."   
  
Quicky, Kiz move at a super-speed, over up her Supergirl uniform. By the time, she was done, her Supergirl outfit was on the hanger in a clothing. Kiz had cover her blonde hair with the red wig, her face had a pair Martha's glasses.  
  
"From my teenage years." Martha stated, knowly that Clark hates mysteries.   
  
Her body was in a brown blouse, and blue skirt. Her feet was cover with high tops.   
  
"So I need a name?" asked Kiz. "In name something that I like."  
  
"Linda?" asked Clark.  
  
"To old." stated Kiz.   
  
"Kim?" stated Martha.   
  
"Sound to close to one of my own problems back on Krypton Kim-Zu." stated Kiz. "She works turns serious books into funny books under the name of Ra-Xi."  
  
"In my dream, Ra-Xi was mention as writting your book." stated Clark.  
  
"We talk about her later. Any other names?" asked Kiz.  
  
"Kate?" asked Jothathan  
  
"To lame." stated Kiz.  
  
"Cassie?" asked Martha.  
  
"To young." stated Kiz.   
  
"Ciz?" asked Clark.  
  
Kiz laughed as she answer Clark's own question. "To silly."  
  
"Janet?" asked Clark.  
  
"Doesn't sound right." replied Kiz.  
  
"Kelly." stated Martha.  
  
"Kelly Kent. Kelly Kent. Sounds a like a prefect teenager name to me.." replid Kelly  
  
##################################################################################  
  
  
The next morning, Kelly walked into the Kent's kitchen. Martha was busy cooking. Jothathan was reading the "Daily Planet".   
  
"Well, how was your first night?" asked Martha.  
  
"Funny, I couldn't sleep a wink." replied Kelly.  
  
"Clark has the same problem." replied Jothathan.   
  
"So's where Clark?" asked Kelly.  
  
"He returned to Metroplis, to get to work. He's works at the 'Daily Planet', as one of the city reporters." answer Martha.   
  
"He's some eggs." stated Martha.   
  
"At got a question? How long is take me to get to in a Earthing school, and some old items."  
  
"We work it. We don't think it will be done for a few days. So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Just fly around." replied Kelly, her eye glowing a like a little star in the sky.   
  
#################################################################################  
  
Three days, later, strange news had reach the "Daily Planet", where Superman in his other indenity of Clark Kent.   
  
  
"This has been going on for 61 hours." stated Lois.  
  
"They seems to be a pattern......the first letter in each area she been spotted could spell out who is or where the mysterious girl is going sell out a word." stated Tanya.  
  
"Hmmm...She wrecked a gang in Oymplic, Sattile...then she stop a lava problem off Hawaii, Hawaii...she stop armor car robby in Tokyo, Japan. Then she throw a bomb out a bulding in Berlin, Germany. Next, she stop a another gang in Paris, France. Help restarted an stable volanco in Iceland. Then she saved a submarie of the cost of Greenland. Then our girl had landed in Portland, Maine to push some beach whales back to the ocean." stated Jimmy Olsen.   
  
"O...H....T...B....P....I...C...P...W.." Lois muttered. After short pause, Lois contunied "Sorry, Tanya. It doesn't make a word."  
  
"CLARK! PROVE HER WRONG!" yelled Tanya.  
  
"I'm not a fan of scramled words." replied Clark.  
  
"Could it been that isn't the words, but the places? Get one of those spare world maps form the National Room, Jimmy." stated Lois.   
  
############################################################################  
  
Supergirl smile, as she fly out of the city of Boston, Massachutes. Those sky-wreckers gang won't bringing down the house for anytime soon. She will soon be visting Metroplis soon, and to see what Clark thinks of the msterious woman. Supergirl decide to use her X-ray and telescope vision to see Clark and his friends working in the Metroplis. Supergirl listen her with her X-ray vision.   
  
"Started from western end of our country, crossed over the eastern ends of the world, then did stuff on the way back to the United States." she heated a young man. "If she pasts Boston, Massachutes, she will might land right smacked in Metroplis itself."   
  
  
"JAMES 'BIG BOOM'' JYEN GANG ARRESTED! GANG MEMBERS THINK OF FLYING GIRL BUGGED THEM." shoutd a teenaged female.  
  
"Then she's going land here?" asked a young woman   
  
"I would bet Superman's cape on it." stated Clark's voice.   
  
##################################################################################  
  
Helen Trent, had saw better days in her gang, since Metroplis's hero know as Superman been working in the middle near to LexCorp's building, she thought she and her gang, the Rotten Razorettes, had a good chance on the outspace, just as long as it's not in daytime or early nighttime, but they didn't expect a flying girl to landed right on top of the store that they would about to mess up. The other members did strange things then usual: Jane Zigan & Kimbery Kakor stated using thier guns against the girl, but it's seems that bullets just bounce off. The leader, Amy Azan try to trick the girl into think Superman lows a few gangs in Metroplis, but the girl stated "That's not the American way, Superman's honors.", and Amy went to dreamland for a bit. Helen Trent run with the rest of the gang members, only two, but they were lifted off, Helen truned to see a griming female. Her eye look cross.  
  
"Crime doesn't pay.", she place them on top of a police station.   
  
"KIZ! I know what you up to." shouted familar voice. Thought it was more of power, then Clark's usual voice. Clark must be in his Superman indenity.   
  
###############################################################################  
  
"I hope you know what you doing. That story could be a lie, and Kiz is accidently a Phantom Zoner." stated Tanya.  
  
"This world isn't like Powerman's Pre-Crisis's world. You know you remind of some from Powerman Post-Crisis's World." stated Jimmy with a grin.  
  
"Who?" asked Tanya.  
  
"Jane Steel." stated "The 'Daily Star' head janitor. Thinks Powerman is accidently one of the reporters at the 'City' room of the 'Daily Star.' She acts just like you." stated Jimmy. "And sees the glass as half empty."  
  
Tanya decide to wait until Superman and his new friend or foe diseapper before giving a headache to up to Jimmy. She might decide on dropping a soap on the floor that Jimmy walks on, giving his clothing a accidently mopping, or just removing Jimmy's Superman signal watch right from under his nose. .  
  
"Sorry, Kal-El." stated Supergirl. "Just want to see how you react. It was same I was expected."   
  
"You must be Kryptonian, too?" asked Lois.   
  
"You win that bet, Lois.. Different time period, too." stated Supergirl. "The name is Kiz Kiz-El."  
  
"Let's have a girl-to-girl talk." stated   
  
"Don't you mean teenage-to-adult talk?" aksed Supergirl with a hint of a snicker.  
  
##########################################################################  
  
  
"So I'm going to school tommorow." stated Kelly. "That means that our parents got me a fasle birth pappers for me. And that's means..(yawn) I had to a fake (yawn) or may (yawn) not fake sleep."   
  
"Night, Kelly." stated Clark.  
  
"Night, Clark." stated Clark.  
  
###################THE END###############################################  
  
  
In my live action show, durning parts where they are Kryptonese (Jor-El and Laura/Kiz at Star Labs) will had over the shoot the words: DECODED FROM KRYPTONESE (The coucil argement/Jor-El and Luara's Plan K.  
  
Plan K is our course sending Kal-El to Earth.   
  
We might figure out how Kiz got off the Kryptonite, and it's not going to good news to Kal-El.   
  
Aslo expect villains such as Bizzaro, Mettalo, Mr. Myzptlk, and other look to rust the Man of Steel. Don't forget Luthor's in the future too.   
  
##############################################################################  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Bizzaro of Smallville

  
"Yawn? Where did that alien dropped me off at?" asked a man. The man based a mirror. The mirror showed the man was a chalked white faced version of the Man of Steel. The man is Bizzaro.   
  
"Looks like Dumpville." stated Bizzaro. "But totally..yuck...clean!"   
  
##################################################################################  
  
The quiet country city, was now as big as landfill that would on might found in Metroplis or on  
Bizzaro World--Htare.  
  
"Now that's better." stated Bizzaro. "I don't think on Earth, I just wait until the Bizzaros wake up. I'm don't feel tired, it's good enough time for a nap."   
  
#############################################################################  
#########THE REAL ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL#####################  
##########PART #2 - "THE BIZZARO OF SMALLVILLE"################################  
#############BY DR. THINKER###################################################  
  
  
"What's up?" asked Lucy Lane, Lois's teenage neice. "The roads had been fill the trashed.  
  
"Don't ask." stated Richard Ross, the football jock. "But I think 'Supia' is playing a joke."  
  
"But, Richie, it's not April Fool, and Superman doesn't play jokes." stated Susan Leets, a cousin of Tanya Leets.   
  
"Superman is either 'Sup' or "The Blue Boy Scout", 'Supia' is female version of him." replied Richard.  
  
"You mean Supergirl, right?" asked Kelly Kent, who sercetly is the Girl of Steel herself   
  
"Hi, Kelly." stated Richard. "We don't know how different Kiz is from Kal-El. She could been playing his joke on us."  
  
Susan stated "Mostly like, but if I would here, I would make it so I can see my face in that road."   
  
Kelly started to say something that would had been bad news, when Lucy laughed "Susan, you started to cliches, again.." laughed Lucy.  
  
"Thought I like school, we are going to be late, if this mess isn't clean up." stated Richard. "My coach is going talking that would make my ears bleed."   
  
"Really, did Mr.. Heart that before.?" asked Lucky  
  
"That time when Smallville Frogs lost to the Midville Hawks.....0-70." stated Richard.  
  
"Excuse, Richard? But where in Kelly go?" asked Susan.  
  
##############################################################  
  
Kelly had run down a different strange, and enter a old drugstore that was closed  
down. It wasn't tored down, because Mrs. Lang, Lana's mother, bought it, knowing that  
some will come in a state up. Kelly quicky removed her clothing, to reveal the outfit of Supergirl. Kelly stuffed her outfit inside a sercet pounch under the cape of her Supergirl out.   
  
##################################################################################  
  
  
"What was that?" asked Richard.  
  
"The wind?" question Susan.  
  
"That wind sound like a triple boom." stated Lucy.   
  
"Isn't just me or was that Supergirl that flew by here?" asked John Jackson, Richard's best friend.  
  
"It's just you." retorts Richard.   
  
###########################################################################  
  
In fact, John Jackson was right. Kelly Kent had a while back had change into her Supergirl outfit, and took off at super-speed to clean up the trash.   
  
  
Who or what mess up those roads? thought Supergirl.  
##############################################################################  
  
Meanwhile, Bizzaro wakes up. Bizzaro saw thing that make his imperfect blood cold. Someone or something had clean up this mess.  
  
"Who or what clean up my perfect streets?" stated Bizzaro outloud.  
  
##################################################################################  
Meanwhile, Supergirl as return her disguese as e a normal teenage human, Kelly Kent.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked John. "I thought you would have been late for school."  
  
"I fell into a hidden pothot." stated Kelly. "Supergirl got me out of it."  
  
As they approach the school's front door, some was standing there. It's turned out to Superman, the Man of Steel.  
  
"Supernan? Here?" asked the all.   
  
I bet Clark wents to see how I can hold my old sercet indenity in school. thought Kelly.  
  
##################################################################################  
  
  
Things were mostly quiet in Smallville High School, Kelly Kent saw that Superman outside the hallways. Kelly Kent wasn't finish with anything deal with her sercet.   
  
I never thought like 'Kan-Zi" before, but now I got a funny feeling. thoughted Kelly, as she penciled her way thought her math problems.  
  
  
Just then Jessica Casey arrived. Jessica was puffing like a train from the Wild West year.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Richard.  
  
"Jessica, for Pete, not to mention your sakes, breath." states Lucy  
  
"A strange imperfect man is making a mess of the caferia! Superman needs help!" Jessica shouted as she ended her statement with a bang, or in this case a huge puff.  
  
###############################################################################  
  
Kelly quicky tooked a bathroom break as they others races to help Superman against a strange creature. She remove from her pocket. two ruby S earrings, a pair of blue bootsa cape similar to that of Superman. Then, Kelly removed th orange blouset and skirt, she had on. Kelly then quicky remove her shoes. Then she place  
on her boots. She did this all with her super-speed.....  
  
"Now what going on here?" she asked to herself outside.  
  
################################################################################  
  
Calling the mess up caferia a "war zone" would have been a mistake.  
  
"Kal! Why don't make you make mad, and let me had my fun?" asked Bizzaro.  
  
"Only on Htrae, Bizzaro.." retorts Superman weaky. Supergirl found out it was a glowing green rock. Supergirl picked it up and toss it. Both Superman and Bizzaro, thought Bizzaro was more fear then awe.  
  
"You on first name based with this bizzaro creature?" asked Supergirl.   
  
"I prefer last name based, but I don't had one." replied Bizzaro happly.   
  
"Huh?" wonder Richard, Jessica, Lucy, John, and Susan.   
  
"You gals look you got your dogs bit your lungs out?" asked Bizzaro.  
  
"Holy opposites. Bizzaro does every backwards." stated Supergirl.   
  
"Correct." stated Superman. "One of by alien alarms went off."  
  
A beam hit Bizzaro. Bizzaro.   
  
"Fair!" Bizzaro shouted.   
  
A voice was shouted thought all.  
  
  
"GREETINGS KAL AND KIZ OF WHAT-WAS--KRYPTON AND THEIR EARTHING FRIENDS. WE ARE THE REYANIAN, WE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO CAN METAL POWER CAN READ MINDS. WE THOUGHT BIZZARO WAS SUPERMAN, BUT SINCE HE WAS IMPERFECT, WE DID NOT KNOW UNTIL A WHILE BACK THAT CERTAIN VILLAIN CLONING OUTPUT. WE HAD DECIDE ON DRAGGING BIZZARO...FOR A LACK OF A BETTER WORLD...BUTT BACK TO HIS IMPERFECT WORLD. SORRY, FOR THE MIX UP."  
  
"Thanks." stated Superman.  
  
"SI, THAT'S ALL RIGHT" stated the voice  
  
"Talk about a rare cliches." stated Susan.   
  
Lucy and Richard groans.   
  
#########################################################################  
  
Later, the night, Superman landed on his power to Supergirl.  
  
"So you why you doing this?" replied Superman. "Making tunnels under the Kent's farm and Smallville?"  
  
"That is a sercet." stated Supergirl. "You will find it out, but not now."  
  
Something strange is going to be coming out of this. stated Superman.  
  
############THE END###################################################  
  
  
Most of Supergirl's changes from Kelly Kent to Supergirl, will be like the following  
  
  
  
#1. From the pocket of her blouse or pants (when she wears them), she remove a pair of ruby S earrins, her blue boots, and a "S"-shield cape.  
#2.. Next, Supergirl places in the cape her Kelly Kent's earings, wig and higtops.  
#3. Next, Supergirl removes her Kelly's blouse  
#4. Follow that, she removes the skirt, revealing Supergirl.  
#5. Next, she places her boots on her.  
#6. Then she flys out as Supergirl  
  
  
Moslty like Kiz will find a better place for her wig and her boots, but until then she will follow this transformation sequese.   
  
Wondering what's up with the tunnels. In a few eposide, you might learn what's going on in Kiz's Kryptonian brain.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. What's Goes On In A Super-Mind?

  
"You know I had the weirdest dream last night." stated Kelly Kent, as she was setting dwon in the Kent's  
kitchen room table, Martha was serving french toast.   
  
"What kind of dream?" asked Jothathan, has he reach from his glass of orange juice.  
  
"Well, it was so strange..that I can't explain most of it....the dream had big plot-holes that you send a drump-truck thought it." stated Kelly. "It started with Jor-El talking to someone called Zor-El. Zor-El was concived that his brother was right about Krypton exploding."  
  
Kelly knows about Kryptonian exploding. She was the one who discover Krypton was doom a long time ago, as Kiz Kiz-El, a member of the "House of Els", Kal-El's own house. Her book was one of the proof that the couil member thought was written by another person, Ra-Xi, who was Kim-Zu. Kiz is also the teenage hero know as Supergirl. Only the Kents, and Lana Lang know that she is Supergirl.  
  
"That's sounds so normal. Mosty likely, Zor-El will be drestory by Krypton." stated Martha.  
  
"Wrong.." Kelly continued on. "But as Krypton exploded, a small piece of Krypton was by sheer luck saved, but it turned into Kryptonite which harmed the left over Kryptonite, depsite they were still in a red sun system. Also a bad turn, was Zor-El having lead sheet which blocked the Kryptonite. Things were going on the up-side including Zor-El marrying Allura, and having a kid named Kara, who is heck was the same age as me, when the dream starts off, fifthteen. That's the Kryptonian age for adult. Next, come from the metors that broke the dome around Argo City, and the lead sheet. Zor-El quicky built a rocket, while Allura and Kara hunted down a planet for Kara to live on...it turns up they found Earth, and Superman, but it was quite different from your Superman. According to her, Superman's foster parent were dead as Jor-El and Lara."  
  
"That was sick." Martha remarked.  
  
"Add in more the one way." added Jothathan.  
  
"Well, Allura teached Kara english, and just by luck, Kara got off the chuck, just as it exploded." stated  
Kelly. "At any rate, it landed in the moutains. And of course, Kara saw Superman. He looked that  
'Power Friends' show version of Powerman. Superman was shocked to learn that Kara was his cousin, must similar to the shock that Superman was my Kryptonian decent. Superman drop in forrest out of a Midville House For Lost Chidren, quicky return with a brunette wig with a twin ponytails, white blouse and a pair of slack.   
  
"No mention of a shoes?" asked Jothathan  
  
"Nope, but it was part of the outfit." replied Kelly. "Next, he told the head. Ask Kara to keep her idenity a sercet, which she did.. My dream ended up when Kara went to bed."  
  
"Flashing your Supergirl indenity might had give him a heart attack." stated Martha.   
  
Jothathan just eye-balled Martha.   
  
"What was the name of that dream Supergirl's sercet indenity?" stated Martha  
  
"Linda" states Kiz.  
  
"That's sounds like one the names you rejected." stated Martha.  
  
"I did reject by saying to sound too old." stated Kiz.  
  
##############THE REAL ADVENTURES OF SUPERGIRL#####################  
#############EP. #3 - "What's Goes In A Super-Mind?"##########################  
  
  
Durning last period school, Kelly Kent which was a study hall. When, suddeny, a Superman robot landed in and handed a note. Susan Leets took the note and declared "What a bunch of nonsence. What would Superman use this for?"   
  
Kelly tooked the note from Susan, and stated "I get Supergirl to figure this out. Ok?"   
  
The robot took off.  
#######################################################################  
  
As Kelly walked out of the room, the bell to signal the end of the school end.   
  
"That would keep off any indenity seakers." stated Kelly, as she walked slowly into the bottom room.  
  
She looked at the note. Kelly bet it was a serect code. The note looked the following:  
  
NAMREPUSDENGISEMFOETUATSEGRALROFKOOLDNADNUORGRENUOGEREHTTONTIIFYEKWOLLEYEGUHAROFKOOLELOPHTRONEHTTASITISSETROFEHTTAEMTEEM  
  
She decide it as:  
  
MEET ME AT THE FORTESS! IT IS AT THE NORTH POLE. LOOK FOR A HUGE YELLOW KEY. IF IT NOT THERE, GO UNDERGROUND AND LOOK FOR A LARGE STAUTE OF ME. SIGNED SUPERMAN  
  
################################################################################  
  
In a nano-second, Supergirl was soaring over the icecaps of the moutains near the north pole. She saw a huge key. On top of the key sat Superman.  
  
"What's news?" asked Supergirl.   
  
"Come inside, and tell you." stated Superman, as he lifted the key up and tossed into the key hole in a giant yellow door in a side of the near-by moutain.  
  
################################################################  
  
The Fortess was filled with top the tops with Superman's thorphies from a odd-looking weapon to to very strange outfit. On the computer was a strange alien.  
  
"Greats, Kiz. We had heard about your arrival. We are Gujans, planets people who honor people who travel thought time and space? But how dd you do that?"  
  
"Gujans, I discover a strange ghostly decentmy which could move me to any time, I wanted. I could had go back to the benging of Kryptonian,  
or to the 3Oth Earth."  
  
"Ghostly....This dimisonal full of funny-looking white stuff?" asked Superman   
  
"Why, yes it is." stated Supergirl.   
  
Superman stated in shocked.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Supergirl. "Did you froze time?"  
  
"It's seems that Superman is thinking about you and it's not good. Funny, thing is that we can tossed you into his brain, Kiz." stated the Gujan.  
  
"Do you had a name?" asked Supergirl.  
  
"Call me, Gujo." stated Gujan. "It's a Green Latern nick name for our race. It's based on our word for Dream."  
  
"Let's go." stated Supergirl.  
##############################################################################################  
  
"WOW!" stated Supergirl. "It's seem have a Kryptonian. It's seem so futurish, I can't belive it is my planet, Gujo.."  
  
"This is just Superman's memory of Kryptonian." stated Gujo. "He lived on the planet for 3 years before it went out like some shooting  
a candle."  
  
Two Kryptonian.  
  
"Jor-El, you got to kidding me." a Kryptonian was stated. "Rumor has it that you invented a new way of canning our worst problems."  
  
"Rumors are sometime correct. Thought I invent it for another reason, but it was too unstable for that reason." stated Jor-El.   
  
"What to save your family from doom?" joked the Kryptonian. "That's making Rao dices the universe, which is totally unexpectable."  
  
#################################################################################################  
  
Gen. Zod states before a defeat Superman.  
  
"YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME, KAL-EL.!" stated Gen. Zod.  
  
Weakly Superman, "NOT OVER BY DEAD BODY!"   
  
"THAT CAN BE ARRANGE!" stated Gen. Zod  
  
"Sorry, about you had write. Not but Xel, is going to kill him!"   
  
##########################################################################333  
  
  
"Seeez. I thought Gen. Zod was a nutcake!" shouted Superman.,  
  
Jax-Ur restores. "You hadn't see anything yet! They are so many crimials stuck in that ghostly dimisonal, that you can  
stuff it all in the Grand Grayon. But I might..."  
  
Superman give a super-hard punched Jar-Ux.   
  
"Now? Who got the Phantom Zoner Projecter?" asked Superman.   
  
"I got it." stated Tanya. "That creepiod going back in."  
  
"Tanya, stop talking like your in a Scoody-Doo eposide." replies  
Jimmy.   
  
##########################################################################################  
  
"So Superman starting to think about me by a Phantom Zoner? That's odd, thought I was only for a second!" stated Kiz.  
  
#############################################################################################  
  
  
"Thanks for getting me out." stated Lois.   
  
"Next time, don't going in there, with out a litlte Super-backup." marks Superman.  
  
##################################################################################  
  
"Sorry, about that Superman." Jimmy states.  
  
"I getting somewhat use to it. I had more problem with that I do with Kryptonite and red suns."  
  
"Don't forget magic." states Tanya.  
  
"Like I forget that? I had a super-memory that would make a elephant green with eny." stated Superman  
  
##############################################################################  
  
"I getting born of his super-memory clip show. I'm move on." states Supergirl.   
  
Supergirl floats into a strange area. "What's this computer?"  
  
Gujo replied. "That is imagiation. It just takes a nano-second to create one and review. He use to save Super-problems."  
  
#############################################################################################  
  
Superman was standing in Frottes "I can't belive it! Kiz Kiz-El come from the Phantom Zone. Could be tricking me?"  
  
"Not on your life!" shouted Supergirl.  
  
"But who to make sure that she's is a related of me."  
  
"Try a DNA test." states Supergirl.   
  
"Not even a computer could read that." states Superman  
  
"Under a red sun, Kal-El." stated Superman.  
  
######################################################################  
  
She was somewhere deep up.  
  
"GUJO! GET ME OUT OF THIS!"  
  
##########################################################  
  
"What are you doing, Kiz?" asked Superman.  
  
"You call me." answered Supergirl. "One of your Superman bot give me a code."  
  
"No, I didn't. I hadn't been doing much in since the world seems quiet."  
  
"What's gives?" asked Supergirl  
  
"But very funny, you may trick me. Follow me." stated Superman  
  
  
#############################################################  
  
Gujo stated "Mission Complete."  
  
Tujo relied "After figure Kiz is really how she say she is. Superman wouldn't force her out of  
a certain problem coming near the end of the year. She will prove to a power voice for goodness."  
  
######################################################################  
  
"Hmmm. You do had seem to had some of my DNA." stated Kal-El. "But the DNA wasn't effect  
Green Kryptonite, but it can be effected by Red Kryptonite."  
  
"What's those?" Kiz asked.  
  
"We talk." Kal-El stated.  
  
################THE END###################################################  
  
  
A big event will happen at the end of the first season.   
  
This eposide was going to called -- "The Dreamer's Test.", but I decide on using it for a next eposide which feature a certain futurish group of teenage heros. "The Legion of Superheros."  
  
Kiz's dream is based on the origin of the third Supergirl from Sliver Age, Kara Zor-El.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Dreamer's Test

  
When you ask a normal person, about want might be underground, you might get the follow list:  
  
  
Coal  
Dimanods  
Gold  
Oil  
Ground  
Water  
Pipes  
Sewers  
Subways  
Dead goldenfish  
alligators  
rock  
melted lava  
Earth's core  
  
  
No expects Superman's fortess was underground, or even Supergirl's workshop.  
  
But under 30,000 miles down, from a certain Smallville, Kanas farmhouse was a sercet workplace for Kiz Kiz-El as know as Supergirl. Kiz herself was setting on a alien-looking chair look around awing her own work, done with her superpowers.   
  
To the left of Kiz was a stairs that lead pack up to stairs. Next to stairs was a tool board and a crafting table. The table was looked it had sawdusted on it, mostly still moving around. Must likely from the chair she was setting on. A group of 4 selfs was next to the table. These selfs are going to theroys from adventures with or without Superman. Next, to her was a room for a Supergirl robot, created by herself. She as not yet test it. And of course, next to Supergirl was Kelly Kent, Kiz's fake Earthling indenity. A map of the correct 5 holes that she dug was next to the main exit hole. Just above the holde was , a picture of her family, including a her husand and two kids.   
  
Thought you won't laugh at it. You know what's funny? That the Kiz-El house has got a member thought into the future where they is no Krypton. If I could, I won't change the future for anything. thought Kiz.   
  
Beside the picture was finished staute of her. All three of her. In fact, it was three indenities of her. Kiz Kiz-El, the Kryptonain. Supergirl, the Girl of Steel. And Kelly Kent, the human costume for Supergirl..  
  
At the end. A huge 30 plugs. Don't worry to much at drinking up that Kanas City's resver. Using a old Earthing trick from Iceland, she had created a powerful gerantor underground. And uses it as the back up for the Kent's house and some places of Smallville itself, such as the police and fire station. The town hall. And the Smallville Schools.   
  
Next to her was the biggest reason, the most powerful computer, that would make IBM and Apple's battle look a pair of small potatos. The computer was so high-tech that it would make Mircosoft look a Dumsoft. It's name was Ikyra, the Kryptonian goddess for Truth.   
  
"What took you so long to get out of there?" asked Ikyra.   
  
"Sorry, I forget you were in my belt." stated Kiz.   
  
"It's me or are you blood vessel see a little bit more powerful?" asked Ikyra.  
  
"We are on Earth. Be careful and connect with Superman's computer at near the north pole." stated Ikyra.  
  
"Done!"  
  
A flash appear. It wasn't Superman. It was dark blue man with a hood on it. The hood had bat-shape ears on it.   
  
"A Supergirl?" stated the man. The man was totally in shock  
  
"Batman?" asked Kiz. Read my thoughts, Iryaz. Use your X-ray vision, because I can't seet thought you, because you are lead-based.  
  
Got you! replied Irya.   
  
"Where's Superman?" ask Kiz.  
  
"Here. I'm checking his data based on." the voice paushed for a bit, as the Irya's X-ray show a a familair playboy, Bruce Wayne. "He's aslo need some parts for his computer, Zira, which happen to one of things that Jor-El put in Clark's rocket."   
  
"You being X-ray, Bruce." stated a male voice. Moslty like Zira.   
  
"Great Scotts. I had my lead-lined hood on."stated Bruce.  
  
"Don't worry, Bruce, the 'House of EL' was built on honor." stated Kiz.   
  
"The 'House of El'? Clark, you got a lot of explaining to do." stated Zira. "I wasn't expecting another Kryptonaina survicer."  
  
"I was at the Fortess. You show know about." stated Kiz.  
  
"If I was on, and stop you, would have gone thought gunlet that would make even give Superman nightmares." stated Zira. "By the way, Bruce, I can see thought lead-lined mask."  
  
"Sorry, I want to see who you were, so I asked Irya. My computer x-ray you." stated Kiz "Can I make it up to you?"  
  
"Tell me who you got to Earth." stated Bruce.  
  
"If you tell why you become Batman." remarks Supergirl  
  
###################THE REAL ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL##############  
###################EP. 4 - "A Dreamer's Test"##########################################  
###################BY DR. THINKER###############################################  
  
"And that's all." stated Kiz. "By the way, Kal-El. are you back to the Fortess yet, I still need some Kryptonain parts so I can make Irya here to keep a eye on the my Workshop and it's tunnels, while I'm out."  
  
"That's explain the tunneling we did." stated Clark.  
  
"Correct." stated Kiz. "Irya can only do 20 miles per hour. I need something to prevent humans from getting in 50 miles of workshop."  
  
"Not yet. The JLA had been in heck battle with the Time Trapper. I have to drop by the 'Plant' and  
pick up some checks for the last half of Feb. and explain by dissappear to Tanya. She got to thinking Clark Kent is Superman for the umpeeth time."  
  
"Something been spotten near Route 10." states Irya. "It's seems super-high tech."  
  
"I'm going." stated Kiz as she puts on the Supergirl. "Bye, Clark and Bruce."  
  
Shutting down. stated Irya.  
#################################################################################  
  
Nothing was thier. Just three kids. Two boys and one girl.   
  
"Hi, Kelly." stated one of boy, like it was computer.   
  
"Hi, Kiz Kiz-El" states other boy.,   
  
"Say 'hi' to Martha for me." stated the girl.   
  
"What's going on. How do you know me?" asked Kiz.  
  
"Let's just say. We from the future. We learned your indenity via history records." stated one of the boys.  
  
This got to one of the biggest hoax ever. But I go along with them.  
  
###############################################################  
  
A purple robe figure laughed.   
  
"History will be fix. Or my name isn't the Time Trapper." stated the figure.r "At one side of the CRISIS was that erased 30th century for a good while. Now, instead of using Superboy as told, they will be help via Supergirl, who I make sure travel thought the Phantom Zone to Earth."  
  
A evil laughed ring thought out the land of time.   
  
"I want to make a pocket universe, but that sound sooooo 5th cenutury, I decide on skipping on that, and just changing the Legion so they are working with a past Kryptonian, instead of a past Superman." stated the Time Trapper "Glorith, come from."  
  
"Yes, master?" asked a blonde woman that look like she belong in a James Bond flick.   
##################################################################################  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kiz.  
  
"The Time Trapper is forcing us to our time. Looks like we going to get a little bit of battle with him." stated one of the boys.   
  
One of boy, the whisper into the girl's eye. "My thoughts are acting up again, Irma.."   
The girl whisped back. "Garth, you right. She sound so real, but she's thinking his just a dream."  
  
The other boy stated. "Looks we making a landing at Legion Headquaters in the 3001.   
  
###############################################################################  
  
  
The high-tech building was awe. It looked was ship as a rocketship. It's yellow-painted metal skin  
would blind a normal human or alien.   
  
"We need some help!" stated one of boy.  
  
"Coming, Brainic." stated a girl dress in a strange black outfit.   
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" stated the boy, which happen to be Brainic 5, has he removed his face-masked.  
  
"Querl, don't blame it on me." stated a similar dress girl. "It was me. One of Traid's body got anmessia via messing up in your lab."  
  
"You dare me to do that." remarked Traid.   
  
"We talk later. We need to meet in the war room for a battle plan for what ever that would be Janus throw is." stated Phantom Girl.   
  
"I get all the Legion members that are here." stated Traid-1 .. "So I send in a call for Star Boy?"   
  
"We might need him. So do it." stated Branic 5.   
  
############################################################################  
  
  
Supergirl look around a saw a high-tech computeriod stares at her.   
  
"What on on earth are you?" asked Kiz.  
  
"Just a member of Legion of Superheros." replied the computeriod  
  
"Brainic 5. We just got word that the Time Trapper is comingg." asked a familir girl's voice in a new outfit. This out was a red and white shirt and pants with a picture of a planet with rings."  
  
"Who's the Time Trapper?" asked Supergirl.   
  
"We don't know who or what it is. It could be a male or female. Last time, we meet he said "I can't be arrest for the good of the timeline. If I die, all of history will be dead.' I had a funny thing, he controling us, so he can drestory his own enemies for him. I think Morgu is his rivail, but the other Legion members think I'm full of hot air." stated other boy voice. "I'm Garthh, a.k.a Ligthing Boy."  
  
The girl follow suit. "I'm Irma, a.k.a Saturn Girl."  
  
"I'm Brainic 5." stated the other boy voice.   
  
"Wasn't the name of one of Superman's enemey?" asked Supergirl.   
  
"Yes. CEO Lex Luthor accidently planted a brain of a Coluian priate inside of a metal body." stated Brainic 5. "For a while, Coluian was under his control. But when the old Army General, Virl Dox, defeat him in the took back Coluain for all good Coluain. Virl was offer the Brainic name, but he decide on adding a number to . 2. Even since, most numbered Brainic had been good."  
  
"I wish I could forget this." states Supergirl. "I hadn't see much of Brainic in the past."  
  
#################################################################################  
  
A strange group of Atriods, a rotten group of the space pirates.   
  
"The Legion are easy picking!" stated the leader. "Leekiod, get ready for a good fight!"  
  
"I bet the Time Trapper did this!" states Lighting Lad. "Legion attack!"   
  
To Supergirl, the battle was total choas. More strange power teenagers using thier powers, any way they can. One was called Mater-Eating and was trying get and eat a pirate sword or a pirate gun, but he usually just got a fist from a pirate robot. He did wreck a few peices of pirate's outfit.   
  
Kiz, the pirate were appear for anything that we can throw at them. Since Superman can drestory robot. stated a voice inside Supergirl's head. Attack them.   
  
Ok. {What was that voice I here?} thought Supergirl has she took off.   
  
The robots started to being drestory in different. Leekiod was drestory by a super-high super-breath. Some of the robot stated to melt. The leader was kick to so far that it land it, to was broken into 6 million pieces give or take a gear.   
  
A flash, the Time Trapper appear.. Next to him was Glorith.  
  
"Nice work. I think is was a good test of part #1. Now for part, two. Glorith." stated the Time Trapper.   
  
Glorith appears and open up, a small lead box controling a glowing green rock, Kryptonite. One of the Legion members, Matter-Eater Lad, jump up. But before he could eat the rock. Glorith throw in the place where Supergirl was standing. She pick it up with no ill effects, and toss it right back at the Time Traper who caught it right in the hood. Standing their was Glorith. The other Glorith.  
  
"I'm just a robot based on her." stated Glorith-2. "Self-destrution!"  
  
A lound boom travels thought the room. Glorith, a.k.a the Time Trapper. "I will BE BACK!"  
  
##################################################################################  
  
  
"What happen with that boom? And where's Supergirl?" asked Brainic 5.  
  
"Mostly like, the Time Trapper drop her back in the past with no member of us." states Saturn Girl, but I did place a small Legion ring. She mostly just think it's a dream. I got no information about her using the Phantom Zone for go back and forth in the tme stream."   
  
"It's going dull for quiet while? Anyone up for game of Spaceonoly?" asked Comic Boy.   
  
"I'm up to it." stated Brainic.   
  
################################################################################  
  
A strange workshop, over 50,000 miles down from certain Kanas family.  
  
"Irya? What happen?"  
  
"You mosty like found drestory a huge amount of sleeping gas. The strange thing was the ring. Superman took on a place on your thopry self, thinking it was part of a Midville gang that planted the game.."  
  
########THE END#################################################################  
  
  
Ok! Now you guys know what the tunnels are for. Upcoming battles with original Brainic, Mettalo and of course, Xel.   
  
  
Sign  
Dr. Thinker   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Who is Superboy?

#################################################################################  
  
Clark was looking afterward everything in Kelly's room. Kelly has a desk with a computer on it. Next to that desk was a small closet. Kelly was setting on the next idea, a bed with S sheets. Clark know that Kelly Kent, his cousin, was really is Kiz Kiz-El, his Kryptonian accentor, who become Supergirl. Following the bed was nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock. Next were a few dressers full of mostly-like girl clothing. Next was the closet with a good amount of clothing, Clark spotted under the closet, they was a trapped door, mostly liking leading to Supergirl's workshop. Next was a television with VCR. On top of television was CD-radio. On top of VCR was rack  
  
"How much did you spend?" asked Clark as he winks.  
  
"All expect for the television. CD-radio and computer, were made by me." replied Kelly, has she move. "I have gotten $600 dollars."   
  
"Did you break a bank?" asked Clark seriously.  
  
"No, I discover that I change coal into diamonds," states Kelly. "Don't worry, they in a safe in my workshop. Only DNA of Kryptonian of a 'El'-house member can reveal it."  
  
"You voice seems to be here, but your eye aren't," replied Clark.  
  
"Oh, you must be a SUPERMAN, Kal-El.," laughed Kelly. "I was using my X-ray vision to locate the most popular music for girls. So I can full that rack on top of VCR. Also the drawers on the under the television shape is going to for tapes or a game system."  
  
"You might had to get a game system or two," stated Superman.   
  
"Thinking about it," stated Kelly "So what's news?"  
  
"I just got back from space," replied Superman  
  
"Another JLA mission?" questioned Kelly.   
  
"Accidentally, it was two clones of me." states Superman. "Quarsmire forced Bizzaro to team up with him to create a power weapon to harm me destroy me."  
  
"Quasmire?" asked Kelly.   
  
"Prof. Emirl tried to clone me so I can get some help. . Founding out that Xel's clone device works on Gamma Rays." stated Superman. "Using Beta rays, Prof. Hamilation tried to clone by body. He's still causing problems, just usually he just flies in space. Since he's sand, he has power that even I don't have."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"To slip though anyone's cages via turning into sand.." stated Superman. "You won't believe the story at all."  
  
##########THE REAL ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL################  
##########EP. 5 -- "Who Is Superboy?"##########################################  
  
  
In space. A Daxupuniam-based spaceship was being destroy. The reason was huge meteors bashing the engine's room and other parts of the ship. Two people were standing by escape pod's doors.  
  
"Lar, I vow we meet again." stated a blonde-hair female. "I just hope it's not in Kiyan's graveyard."  
  
"Laurel, that vow isn't going to necessity." stated Lar. "The escape pod are program to take us back to Daxxum."  
  
Unaware to both of them, that old fate has some tricks in story for him. The computer for the Daxxum ship's escape pod was in the same room as the engine room. It was it by a meteor that bounded off the engine, and mess it up, both launching off in different direction.   
  
###############################################################################  
  
At almost a little bit after the Daxxum ship got crashed, Krypton exploded, thought Jor-El launched his own son to Earth, using a hyper-warp. In the hyper-wrap, the Daxxum ship got burned in the Earth  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Supergirl was with Superman again. This time, they would force into work with the army to disprove that so called "alien leading" in the middle of the 1950. Supergirl was quickly digging left of the location while Superman was working left of a certain metal thing that army say it was a weather balloon or a spy camera balloon that was play on using on the Russians during cold war. It turns out to a strange alien craft.  
  
"That almost looks rocket that brought Superman to Earth!" states a member of the group of humans around the location.  
  
"Can you explain you origin, again?" asked Supergirl. "It might come up with a idea for his."  
  
"Soon." replied Superman. "I need some help."  
  
##################################################################################  
  
Later, at the Kent's kitchen house, Superman and Supergirl were talking.   
  
  
"You written a book about the would-be destruction of Krypton." stated Superman. "Jor-El tries to use them to try to convince the council of Krypton's end. But no one on the council will believe it. "  
  
"Did he had any family members?" asked Supergirl.  
  
"One cousin, Zor-El." replied Superman. "But Zor-El died in the first quake of the last month of Krypton according to my vision."  
  
"Prepares my dream life was a version of the guest we got." stated Superman. "May be, Jor-El told some in his family and save their son."  
  
"Not munch to his family. Zor-El only had a wife. I doubt they had time to have kids before the end come."  
  
"The guest had awaken," stated Martha Kent.  
  
#################################################################################  
  
  
"Irya. Open Private Visual Journal. Password: Kilm Tahgan Tyou." stated Kiz.  
  
"Done." Irya replied  
  
"Date: Jun. 3, 20001." states Kiz. "It's been a three and 1/2 week since her guest had arrival. His awaken was good news, I was hopeful that he had information on his name or anything. It turns out he might been suffering from a case of a loss of memory...anemia as the Earthlings calls it. I give him a new name, 'Mon-El'. Monday being the day we raised his ship from outside Superman. "El" become we think he might be a related of Superman or me. Martha gives him another name. Steve Kent. He's an act like a friendly brother, so they decide on me being his sister. He got another name from Superman. He looks a younger version of Superman, about the same age as me. The name is... "Superboy" He got the name when we discover he got power similar to his...super-strength, super-breath, super-vision, flying and invisible to any bullets, knifes and guns. We don't know if he would become weak in a face of Kryptonite, Superman's most dangerous weakness. I know of it, if I get rid of it quick, I won't become weak, but I don't get a change to move it in hour, I might weak. Don't know who rare is the Green kind, but red version has been pop up. Most likely it's the most common one. Recently, Superman's has a dare going with one. We can both survive one day in Metropolis, while Superman is working Batman in a case in Gotham City. Toady is that today. Let's hope today is just quieter then a Metropolis rush hour."  
  
"Ready, Mon-El?" asked Kiz, taking off her pink lab uniform revealing her Supergirl outfit.  
  
"I'm ready," replied Mon-El, removing his normal clothing, revealing a costume with the same Superman.  
  
##############################################################################  
  
The morning was quiet in Metropolis, nothing to do but kick back and relax.   
  
"So you still don't had any clues to your past?" asked Supergirl has she flies around the S.T.A.R. Labs.  
  
"No clues. But I did have a strange dream. I was talking to his girl about my same age. I can't understate her, but the looks in her eye reveal that it a strong vow."  
  
##################################################################################   
  
Afternoon past quickly, the night as arrive pop in. It's seems like at safe bet that Superboy and Supergirl will get this out of this miss quickly, but a strange robot was arising of the ocean near Metropolis. He was a gray-looking monster that looks some from a vile robot from a futurist movie, but a lot less muscle and more of a thinking type.   
  
His name was John Connor, but he was known by another name like Clark Kent and Superman...and....  
  
  
IT WAS METTALO, the MAN WITH THE KRYPTONITE HEART.   
  
"About time, this time around, no humans other that Alienman." stated Mettalo. "I forget that I still run on his weakness...GREEN KRYPTONITE. Hmmmm."   
  
Finding a broken down truck. Mettalo look at it, and broken into it. One look into what it crashed sends Mettalo into fist ram. Then he quickly speed muttering only one word: "Why?"   
  
  
The truck person, who called in return to his truck, saw the broken door of his truck. Inside were the latest newspapers of Metropolis's "Daily Planet". The headline read:  
  
SUPERBOY: WHO OR WHAT IS HE?  
  
One section of newspaper had the marking of an angry fist just splitting the pictures of Superman, Supergirl and Superboy.  
  
##################################################################################   
  
Mettalo started smash that he could found everything in his past. Making a mess was the best way of fighting. Mettalo spotted two flying figures. Mostly like according to him, Superboy and Supergirl.   
  
Mettalo try to hit Supergirl with his Kryptonite vision, but it missed and hit Superboy. Superboy fault for a bit of time. Supergirl drive crosser to Mettalo and toss him, which at the same time, Superboy crashed landed, with a few pink spots on him.   
  
"Strange effect, Alienman?" asked Mettalo.  
  
"Alienman?" asked Supergirl.  
  
"You should know, Aliengirl," replied Mettalo. "And now I will kill you stupid aliens, then I will hunt down Luthor and…for lack of better words…downright murder that rich mob boss." stated Mettalo.   
  
Mettalo open his chest door, revealing his Kryptonite heart. Supergirl quickly used her speed and removed the Kryptonite from Mettalo's chest.'  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T BE DOING THIS!" screamed Mettalo as Supergirl then tossed the Krypton like a pro-football player tossing a football. Mettalo bended over and landed smashed a small trashcan.   
  
"Your power should be return soon, Superboy," stated Supergirl.  
  
"I'm known what I am. It's seems that I'm a Daxxum. And Daxxumian's biggest worried isn't Kryptonite, but lead." stated Superboy. "And I can't recover from it!"  
  
"And lead is what keeps Superman from being effect by Kryptonite! What a big mistake! I vow to try it."  
  
"SUPERMAN!" yelled Supergirl.   
  
"I'm here," stated Superman. "I'm hadn't been on case with Batman. I was secretly watching you.   
  
"There's a potion, I created to try to cure you of Kryptonite poison, and I want you to get and used it. It's in my lab," stated Supergirl.  
  
"This one." Superman as hold a test banker full a red liquid.   
  
Supergirl stated, "You super-fast."  
  
Superman replied, "I try to."   
  
Supergirl poor the liquid into the mouth of Superboy, holding it will work. It didn't. Supergirl cussed in   
Kryptonian.   
  
"Well, it's Plan-B. Get your Phantom Zone protector", replied Supergirl.  
  
"I got it," stated Tanya give the Phantom Zone to Supergirl. "Superman always keep one in the 'Daily Planet's safe."   
  
Supergirl quietly used the controls of the protector to send Superboy into the Phantom Zone.  
  
################################################################################  
  
Later, back at Supergirl's workshop. She saw a portal. Superboy was sticking his head out.   
  
"It's kind of strange. The other people here seem to criminals…with the expectation of me," stated Lar.  
  
"Well, the Phantom Zone is where we placed our worse crooks in the history of our dead planet." replied Kiz. "Got your true name?"  
  
"Yes, it's Lar Grand," stated Lar.   
  
"I vow to find you way to cure you." stated Kiz.  
  
#########################THE END####################################################  
  
  
I hope Lar Grand/Mon-El fans would like this story. About Laurel Grand, she's had a lot of adventures as a hero, called Valor. But you won't see Valor until I get a idea. As for Lex Luthor/Xel, he's making his entrance, since I had Mettalo mention him. Will Luthor get Superman's goat? Find out in the next episode.  
  
The mention of Zor-El's death was to prevent any one from thinking Kiz was Kara Zor-El who was sent back in time.   
  
Mon-El is of course, Lar Grand's Pre-Crisis name given to him by Superman.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Xel's Supergirl Problem

  
  
  
"Great Rao!" shouted Kelly, otherwise know as Kiz Kiz-El, one of Superman's Krypton ancestors.   
  
"What's wrong, Kelly?", asked the Man of Steel himself, know as Clark Kent.  
  
"I had four helpings of dinner tonight and I didn't gain a pound.", replied Kelly.   
  
Clark answered, "It's normal. It's become we come from another planet. It's seems that we can use up all of food."  
  
"Are you sure?", asked Kelly.  
  
"One time, aliens from a red sun planets miles away, kidnapped me as Clark. They need my help, but I not super-power under a red sun. Lucky, these aliens were going to get money into help their planet from trouble."  
  
"What planet was it?", asked Kelly.  
  
"I think it was Lakgan. The their boss was Jatu-Rai. The government undercover agent was Cip-Rya. I hadn't been to that planet in a long time. Their government is more tougher there then our government."   
  
"Ouch. Now that what I call a deadly government.", replied Kelly.  
  
"Exactly, it's almost like it's run by monarch", remarked Clark.   
  
##########THE REAL ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL#####  
##########EPISODE 6- "Xel's Supergirl Problem."#########################  
##########BY DR. THINKER##########################################  
  
Maybe call Lex Luthor a two-face crook, they would shocked if they learn Lex was Xel. Luthor slowly put the mask of Xel's alien face over his own face Some idea that Lex thought to destroy the Man of Steel, were to far head of time for Lex, so he created Xel as crooked alien, and even created a race that he was know to be apt of. . Lex saw not even a window watcher was looking in this office. A small robot appeared. The robot almost looked Luthor right down to its mouth. Since the robot's skin was made of lead, he doesn't have to worry about Superman or Supergirl using their X-ray vision to discover is try item. Lex armored up and secret transported away. The lead mask was off an orange and purple dotting alien with glowing greens eyes. After Lex put on Xel's mask. He found a small button and pushed it. The black of the door open up, and reveal a gray alien-looking battle armor and a few weapons.  
  
"Superman, you better watch out. Because Xel's is coming to town.", laughed Lex.  
  
Unaware, Lex's unlikely Lena birthday present, a mini-statue of himself, contains a hidden camera.   
######################################################################  
  
"Isn't this lively, Churchill?" asked Lena Luthor, Lena's sister.   
  
"How did you get past, Lex's security.", replied Churchill, Lena's computer.   
  
Lena smiled as she reply with the following: "He like himself some much, he doesn't mind anything, and plus I know the limits of Einstein. His vanity is going to be is end of him. She muttered some unconnected words which open up a door. Inside his door were three things. The first thing was a lead outfit similar to Xel's gray battle. But inside was a badge for Anel, Lena's fake alien from Lex's fake planet. Anel's outfit was a face mask similar to Lex, which Lena pull off of Lex's about 2 and half years back, but not in the view of Superman, when she was under the spell of Justice League of America's villain, Felix Faust, trying to help Lex. When Lex rejected her help, she broken the spell and used a green wig and glasses, and helped the League against Faust as Anel. Anel has a itching to get things done. Her armor was different, she had a blue armored, marked with fake words, which he had to explain to Superman. She has a book on different aliens races, by Lois Lane, claiming she did get "good grades in alien languages, including all Earth languges expect  
Eskimo."  
  
"By the looks of things, and events that happen in the past month. I'm betting it's not Superman's, Lex's is after, but Supergirl.", Lena stated as she stated putting on her false character's outfit. "Maybe he's thinks Supergirl is a robot, or something that Superman is tricking him with. Or maybe he wants to see her harmed by Kryptonite."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Later, in the afternoon. Clark and Kelly were watching news at Clark's office, the City Room of the "Daily Planet".  
  
"This just in. Xel and Anel had return to Metropolis. Xel dropped in the Metropolis Best Fund Company, but he didn't get away with the funds, he wanted to get. He was stopped by the Anel.", stated a male television reporter. "Anel helped Superman clocked Xel very often."  
  
"Who are Xel and Anel?" asked Kelly.   
  
"Long story", whispered Clark. .  
  
"And I think I can shorted explain I lot better, Earthlings.", replied a blue armored. "My name is Anel."   
  
Running in, Jimmy stated and asked the following: "Long time, no see. Still good, Anel?"   
  
"Yep. Thanks for helping me out.", replied Anel. "I'm alien from Ziya , I'm a police officer there. I need your Superman's help."  
  
"No problem. I got a signal watch to summon him.", stated Jimmy.  
  
"Is just me or was that a cue for us to go change?' whispered Kelly to Clark, who she knows that he and she are the man and girl that Anel wants.   
  
Clark quietly thought for moment. Then he whispered to Kelly "It's a cue all right."   
  
"We help Jimmy hunt them down for you.", replied Cark.   
  
Clark and Kelly leave the room in like it was on sun as going to crash into the building. Clark and Kelly took the stairs to the next floor, and a duck into a small area. It was built mostly used for the "Sport Room" reporters, but the sport reporters were almost never there. Mostly it was just used for a game room, but the "Sport Room" usually plays on a Saturday or Sunday night. It was early in Sunday morning.. Clark took off his glasses, as Kelly removed her wig, her earrings and her glasses. Both Clark and Kelly removed her clothing. Then Kelly added her "ruby earrings".  
  
"Kiz I got a question that's been on my mind. Why the earrings?", asked Clark, as he took off for the open window. Mostly open become Clark was tiring of heading for the men bathroom to change.   
  
Kiz replied as she connects her cape to "Simple. If I wear earrings in Kelly form, but not my Supergirl. The people figure out who I'm and connect Kelly to Clark and then to Superman.".   
  
"You might be some help to get this stuff hidden, and I don't think a hidden pouch in your cape will work. He had some that might happen. He works super-quickly?" replied Kal-El, who just got on his cape.  
  
"Would that be the Flash?", asked Kiz, as she fly to the window.  
  
Kal-El laughed, "You got that right in a flash"  
  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ### ### #### # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #   
  
When they return to where Anel was standing. While, Kal-El was talking, Kiz was forcing her x-ray vision on Anel.   
  
"You can't do that to see, because armor on my planet is lead-based.", Anel stated. "And so the rest of me."  
  
"You can't be serious. You sound too good to an alien.", stated Kiz.   
  
"I'm show you that I'm an alien.", replied Anel, as she removed her face mask. Kiz was shocked to see a female alien with a wig and glasses.  
  
"That's not a face that a Earthling's mother would like.", replied Kiz.   
  
"Exactly.", replied Anel.  
  
# # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # #  
  
  
Anel decided on that will be the center of the city from LexCorp to the Daily Planet. Superman took the northern part of the city behind LexCorp and to the north exit from Metropolis. Supergirl took the south. It's been 2 hours, since  
they started hunting..  
  
"Supergirl is missing.", Anel stated.   
  
"What do you mean?", asked Superman.   
  
"I hadn't heard from her in a while. She was playing on stopping a bank robbing. But I hadn't heard from her yet. Do you know Xel discovered red sun de-powers you guys?", asked Anel.  
  
"He did a few months back.", replied Superman. "Plus he's know that I can't see thought lead."  
  
"That's been Supergirl is in big trouble.", replied Anel.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Kiz open her eye to see that wasn't in the bank. She was in a empty room. Her eye saw only one light…a red sun lamp that seems to more power then a tanning sun. She was afraid to moved, but she did it to see that her feet and armed were chained to four different poles. She turned her head to her left side to seem Xel, still in his armor.  
  
:"I bet that was a red sun ray that use against me in the bank..", she muttered.  
  
Xel stated, "Lucky, guess. I did you that kind of ray against you. This room was build to prison Superman, in case of he decides on opposing me. Since red suns power your power, let's just for the lack of better words….your power is null and void . If you decide to throw things at the red lamp I had up there, it will send Kryptonite-based gas. The door's leads out but it's looked and you don't know the code to open the lock. I'm not telling."  
  
Xel's give a nefarious laugh. "And if you wishing Superman would save you…Think again. This building is lead-lined. After I destroy that Kryptonian, I will return to shot you in your heat. With my laser gun. I'm going to bait that Kryptonian with a little destruction!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Xel took off like a rocket thanks to his armor's rockets. His last words to Kiz were the following:  
  
"Superman may defeat me…but he's going to lose a helping hand.".  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"How long as we look for her?", asked Anel.  
  
"We been trying to find her for about twenty-four hours, forty-five minutes, and eight seconds. She might be dead by now.", replied Superman.  
  
A sneeze was heard.   
  
"Supergirl? But you dead.", stated Superman.  
  
A voice replied, "I'm not dead, right now. I'm sneezing thanks to some green Kryptonite. Xel's doesn't know that Kryptonite effect until 30 minutes had past. But I did discover Xel's goal was. To see me in action, and to see if he could remove me from your life, Kal-El."   
  
"Why?", asked Anel.   
  
"I'm come from a different era. Xel might have thought I come from the same era as Superman.", replied Supergirl. "Plus I found Xel with by X-ray's vision. He's stealing s something from the Superman Nation Hall. He's coming down, Highway 97, like he was being following like a bunch of bees were after him."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Xel was smiling and laughing The coppers weren't the Metropolis SCU squad, so he had the power to deal with them. Xel turned and stop laughing and smiling when he saw three people…..Superman, Anel and…Supergirl?   
  
Supergirl remarked, "You look like you see a ghost."  
  
"Impossible! You dead their Kryptonian itself.", replied Xel.  
  
"You going to jail for a long time.", replied Superman.   
  
Xel muttered to himself. "Next time, read the 'Daily Planet' articles about them before trying to wish they wouldn't born, both as Xel and as Luthor."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At LexCorp, Luthor's robotically replacement.   
  
"Luthor isn't going to too happy that this happen.", the robot Luthor muttered to himself.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
"How did you escape Xel's place?", asked Superman.  
  
Supergirl replied, "When I was on Krypton, I make sure that I was strong effect to hold off the weaker criminals. So, I took up Kaiz-Taru…think of that as a Kryptonian martial arts class. My master, Jut-Ta, saw that I use my feet more off, so my feet were strong even under a red sun. So, I moved by legs to break my chain. Then a roll off the chair that he locked me to. I landed with thump, that thump broke my chain, and a post that my chains were connect to. One of pieces of the post crashed into the red sun lamplight that Xel made.. Then I make my way to a door. One of my favorite hobbies was puzzling solving. After a 29 minutes and 10 seconds, I got the code to open the door, then left. I sneezed on the way out. So I'm assuming, a little bit before the 30 minutes are up. I get a sneeze.", replied Kal-El.  
  
"I going to hate what I had to do next.", stated Anel.  
  
"What's that?", Supergirl asked.   
  
"Simple. I had to do paperwork. It's harder then trying to find what planets, Xel seem to head off to.", replied Anel.   
  
################THE END##############################################  
  
  
  
Well, it's official! Lex Luthor/Xel and Lena Luthor/Anel made their first appearances. Don't worry, Lex is known for sneak stuff. He will be back, but not before the end of this season. Anel may appear later in the season. Keep a sharp eye out for them.  
  
The trap in this episode came to me while I was trying to go to sleep.   
  
Estien comes from present DC history...Estin is Lex's computer and is named of the Germanian-American Estien, who discover the famous equation: Engry = Mass times the Speed of Light Squared, which of course made the Atom Bomb.  
  
Lena's computer, Churchhill, is named for the Prime Minster of the England durning World War II.   
  
  
  
See you around,  
  
Dr. Thinker,  
The Goofy Writer In The World.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Mysterious Girl

  
"Sorry, I'm a bit late, Sups..", replied a red and yellow blur. "Since she has a earrings, I decide on making a watch for her."  
  
"A watch?" asked Superman  
  
"That's sounds like a 'why' type question. Isn't it?", replied the Flash.   
  
"It was.", replied Superman.   
  
"Recently, that the ring factory that I usually used as been attack by almost all of my villains.", replied Flash. "Plus I think a ring isn't suitable for a girl until twenty-one."  
  
"What about Cracker Jack prize-like ring?", asked Superman.  
  
"Might brake under her thumb. You say she had your powers.", replied the Flash.  
  
"Thanks, Barry.", replied Superman.  
  
" Clark, you are welcome.", replied the Flash. "I got to go."  
  
#######THE REAL ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL######  
#######EP. #7 - "The Mysterious of the New Student"######################  
#######By Dr. Thinker###############################################  
  
It was to a certain extent an average day for Kelly Kent, as know as Supergirl, the Girl of Steel. Until just after lunch, Kelly was in her History class, when the teacher, Mrs. Factar, decide on welcoming a new student. The new student had long black hair that was so a long that it didn't stop until it reached the top of the girl's chest. The student wears a nice purple blouse and dress. Kelly saw a few people bend out of their seats to see the bottom half of the girl. Kelly decided on doing the same, and saw the girl wears a white socks in brown loafers.   
  
"I like to you to meet Mixaya Zipt Telik, a new student. She is a member of Telik, a Chinese-American family. Her grandmother moved here shortly after World War II.", replied. "Her family lived on the border between Midville and Smallville for many years. For a while, she went to a Midville Middle School, which I think was A.G. Bell School. Correct.?"  
  
"Exactly.", replied Mixaya. "I like to pick Kelly Kent for my tour guide for today."  
  
"If that's all right with Kelly.", replied Mrs. Factar.  
  
"It's fine. ", replied Kelly.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
The end of the day didn't come soon enough for Kelly. Mixaya was heading home, but Kelly had a feeling that that girl wasn't all that she was cracked up to be. Kelly walked to her home, the Kent's farmhouse. Setting on the porch was Lana Lang, the only non-family member of Kents, to how she was Supergirl.   
  
"Clark has a gift for you.", replied Lana.   
  
"Thanks.", replied Kelly, as she walked into the house. Inside the CNN newscaster was talking about the Mad Cow disease in United Kingdom.   
  
"Clark?", asked Kent.  
  
"In your secret room.", replied Martha Kent, Clark's foster mother, when his real mother, Laura died back on Krypton.   
  
######### ########### ########## ######### ########### ############## ###  
  
  
In the secret room, setting in her thinking chair, was Clark Kent, who was know as Superman, the Man of Steel. He was dressed in his Superman outfit  
  
"Well, Kal-El?", asked Kelly asked.  
  
"Here's something for you, so you can carry your wig and/or earrings.", Clark replied.. Most humans had think Kelly's wig was a natural crimson color, but it was just a red wig use to follow the humans, because Kelly's real hair was a very long blonde hair.   
  
Clark saw that Kelly took the box and open it. Inside was a watch.   
  
"In the back, a button is mark with a lighting bolt….", Clark started to say.  
  
"So the Flash made this watch?", asked Kelly.  
  
"How did you know?", asked Clark.   
  
"The History Channel had a special on 'SUPER-HEROS: LEGENDS FOR THE FUTURE!'.", replied Kelly. "It looked at heroes in Metropolis, Central City, Gotham City, and Gateway City."  
  
"It got the big 4 of the Justice League in other words.", stated Clark.   
  
Kelly pushes the lighting marked button on the back of the watch. The button pop out and looked at Kelly. The button pop bat-like wings. The bat button quickly moved fast around Supergirl. The button then quickly returned to the watch open it. Revealing two ruby S earrings.  
  
"I bet Batman help out.", replied Kelly.   
  
"Mostly likely.", replied Clark.  
  
######### ################ ############## ########## ##################  
  
  
"That girl is mostly strange. Seems to more scents then a CEO. She claim to her mother to be a fortune teller.", stated William Totes.  
  
"Sounds like this girl is lying under skill.", replied Kelly.   
  
A voice replied. "Really? Kelly. Supergirl's will melt the Football's scoreboard during the game at halftime."  
  
"Get real.", replied Kelly.   
  
"I'm real as the come.", Mixaya remarked  
  
Kelly retorted, "Yeah, I send you the Golden Gate Bridge for $1 dollar."  
  
######### ######### ######### ########## ################# ############  
During library period the next day, Kelly smile hoping that Mixaya was sick or something.  
  
"This is Jake Snakestone, reporting from Smallville, Kansas. A couple of masked man was going to drop in a football game in a quiet city in the southern-east part of Kansas. They had it all plan out. They were going to drop in from a black-painted helicopter stolen from one of Florida army bases. Next, they were going to drop in via to ropes. Then jump onto the scoreboard. One name would tied up the scoreboard's keeper and replace him to make things look safer. Next, four men would repeal downwards on the outside of the stadium. Then they would dropped in the ticket kicker, tied him up, use Charles "Code Man" Blackson, a famous safecracker to open the safe. Then four men will change into police clothing claiming to been on the look out for drug dealers, located the man in the scoreboard. They would had gotten away with it, if it wasn't for Supergirl, who melted the scoreboard's operating door shot last night.". the CNN report was going on.  
  
"It's seems like Supergirl did that Mixaya tolled her that she did it..", replied Paul Inkwell.   
  
"It was just a lucky guess.", replied Kelly.   
  
"Supergirl is Kelly Kent, Keylock...", replied Mixaya.  
  
"So in other words, Clark Kent is Superman.", replied Kim "Keylock" Dow. "Keylock" was name because one she's thought some of do. She keep on doing things. Kelly as Supergirl saved Kim right. Kelly thought the best way of paying her was to find out her secret identity.   
  
"You had no proof of that.", remarked Kelly.  
  
Mixaya quickly reaches for the red wig. The red wig was tossed into on the television set. All of the school library users stared at Kelly.   
  
"What's in Rao's name is going…."  
  
######## ######### ######### ########## ########### #############   
  
  
"…Here!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kelly.  
  
  
Clark stumbled out of the kitchen chair he was setting here. After, the events of the afternoon.   
  
"When did this started?", asked Clark.  
  
"When Mrs. Bad Luck first appear last afternoon.", replied Kelly.  
  
"Her name sounds familiar.", replied Clark. "What's her full name?"  
  
"Mixaya Zipt Telik.", replied Kelly.  
  
"I think I know who that girl is really is. I got a plan.", replied Clark.  
  
###### ##### ###### ######### ######## ######## ############ #############  
  
  
Mixaya walked into the Kent's house. Setting at the table was Kelly Kent. She saw only one chair across from Kelly that was empty. She quietly set down.   
  
  
"If you like to live here, how about asking some question.", replied Kent.   
  
"I'm game.", replied Mixaya.  
  
  
"What did the Peanut's comic trip character, Charlie Brown lost by getting tie up in a tree?".  
  
"Kite.", replied Mixaya.   
  
More question were answer. Mixaya got them all right.   
  
"Final one. This Superman villain comes from the Land of Zrrff, name him."   
  
The girl disappeared to be replaced by the answer.  
  
The girl answered "Mr. Mxyzptlk….and that's me."  
  
The girl floated out of the chair, and her hair become shorter and whiter. The body become a funky space-orange uniform that look it come out of comic book. The girl's face was replaced a happy male jester face. A purple hat pop out. The Silly Sprite was pleased.  
  
The Crazy Imp shouted. "I finally got a change to pull the wool over one of Sups….", he saw that is feet weren't there and neither was his body.   
  
"NOT FAIR!!!! YOU TRICK ME!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"The question answers first answer revealed your name backwards.", replied Kelly.   
  
"I WASN'T EXPECT FAILURE FROM SOME WHO DIDN"T EVEN KNOW ME!", groans Mr. Myzptlk as he return to the 5th Dimensional.   
  
###### ######### ######## ############## ############# ###############   
  
"So what was answer to each question?", asked Martha.  
  
"Kite, Lick, Trick, Potluck, Zoo, Yellow, X-Ray and Mr. Mxyzptlk.", replied Kelly. "I bet the next time is harder."  
  
"It is. I think I had over 60 runs in my career. Some with the JLA leaguers and some with out."  
  
############THE END##################################################  
  
  
Ok. The famous Mr. Mxyzptlk makes his appearance. This seems weak, because I got that imp down right. Don't worry, he might make another appearance later, even if it's in the second season.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.   
  



End file.
